


My Hero

by iwasnthere622



Series: Zason Oneshots [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Fights, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Prompt: “I get so angry whenever I hear them talking about you… you don’t deserve it.”





	My Hero

Jason and Zack stood a little off to the side, talking about nothing -- classes, detention, family -- as the rest of the class slowly filtered out of the changing rooms.

The girls stood in clusters, some of the cheerleaders in the class glancing at Jason and giggling, whispering to themselves. The guys milled around, the geeks and other outcasts minding their own business, but the jocks...

"Look at them, lovebirds off in their own world," someone snickered.

"I don't want either of them on my team," another voice said.

Someone laughed. "They don't play for our team! Haven't you heard Scott's a queer now?"

"Dude, you think he was checking us out when we were playing last year?"

"Fucking creepy."

"Even the other losers want nothing to do with them."

"What a pair of freaks."

Zack's jaw was clenched, hands curled into fists.

"Zack, don't," Jason said softly, not looking over at his former teammates and doing his best to just ignore the taunts.

"All right, line up!" the gym teacher yelled, blowing his whistle. "We're playing soccer out on the field today. Davis! You and Johnson are captains, pick your teams!"

It wasn't really a surprise when Jason and Zack were last to be picked, even though they were the strongest ones here -- like the jocks had said, they were the bottom of the social rung now, even the bookworms and non-athletic girls were picked before them.

"You take 'em both," Davis said.

"No way, you take the queers!" Johnson protested.

The teacher blew his whistle. "Enough! Scott, you're on Davis's team. Taylor, Johnson's. Let's get outside!"

"Great, look what you did," David said to Johnson, the two shoving either other as the class headed out. "Not only did I get a queer, I got the cripple!"

Johnson snorted. "Like Taylor's any better? He just stands there!"

"Both of them suck," Davis agreed. "But at least Taylor's legs work!"

Zack was vibrating by the time they made it outside, and when Jason unconsciously rubbed his knee, his face set.

Jason knew that look. That look meant trouble. "Zack..."

"Let's play, Red," Zack said, grinning maliciously and running onto his team's side of the field.

Jason sighed, mirroring Zack, figuring if he played against him he could at least stop him from doing anything stupid.

"No making out," someone teased before the whistle blew and the game started.

Zack immediately ran forward and got the ball, running it towards goal. His footwork was clumsy but he was fast and had a sharp elbow for anyone who came near him, and when he kicked the ball to the goal he put enough force into it that it smacked into the goalie's head and knocked the guy to the ground.

"What the hell!"

"Taylor! Watch your aim!" the teacher yelled.

Jason shook his head, trying to keep on Zack, but anytime he went near him the taunts started up.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"I didn't think Scott could still run."

"His lover will need to give him a nice massage after this."

Jason ignored them, the words and the snickers, but he knew it got to Zack, not really surprised when Zack started 'accidentally' performing high kicks on the ball sending it flying into the head of every single kid who was teasing them.

"Control your boyfriend," Davis snarled, slamming into Jason, who had to pretend to stumble.

Jason just laughed. "You think I can control him?"

"Scott's the girl in the relationship, remember?" someone snickered.

Zack tackled the guy on the pretense of running for the ball, elbowing him hard in the gut on their way down, entirely unapologetic when the teacher sidelined him for aggressive playing.

He just shrugged when he got another detention after the jocks tried to gang up on Jason now that he wasn't on the field with him and he dumped out the extra balls and did some target practice.

Jason hung back with Zack as everyone went back inside, the teacher cutting the period early mostly due to Zack. "You shouldn't have done that, you can't afford more detention."

"I get so angry whenever I hear them talking about you… you don’t deserve it," Zack said, squeezing his shoulder briefly.

"Neither do you. Neither does Billy, or Kim, or Trini," Jason pointed out.

"Billy and Kim and Trini aren't getting physically assaulted," Zack countered.

"I can take it," Jason said.

"Well that's bullshit. You shouldn't have to," Zack said.

"It's kinda hot when you defend me," Jason teased with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Zack smirked. "Only kinda?"

Jason laughed, shoving Zack lightly as they entered the locker room.

"I'm gonna be sick, they're gonna start making out any second now."

"Never thought I'd see Scott hide behind a fag."

"How low can you fall?"

"Fuckups flock together."

"Taylor's trailer trash at that!"

Jason stiffened. He was okay with ignoring them when they were focused on him, but when they started in on Zack... He turned, shoving the speaker into the lockers, hard. "Say that again, Jones," he threatened.

Zack snorted. "Let him go, J, we don't _both_ need detention."

"Yeah, listen to your loverboy."

"Someone better leash these freaks!"

Jason glanced at Zack, the pair sharing a look. Jason's mouth set into a thin line. Zack raised an eyebrow. Jason nodded slightly. Zack shrugged.

"What the fuck are they doing?"

"Fucking sideshow freaks."

Jason and Zack moved together, backs to each other as they proceeded to beat the shit out of the football team. The other boys in the room were quick to run out, and the jocks were stupid enough to try to fight back, but even holding back their strength Jason and Zack easily took them all on.

"Break it up! Break it _up_! What the hell has gotten into you two! Principal's office, now!"

Jason grabbed his stuff, following Zack out without a word.

"What happened to being able to take it?" Zack asked with a grin.

Jason shrugged. "I get angry whenever I hear them talking about you, too."

"My hero," Zack laughed, slinging his arm around Jason's shoulders as they headed to the principal's office.


End file.
